In electrical wiring, it may be necessary to connect multiple segments of wire. Splicing wire is the process of joining two or more pieces of wire together. However, joining two or more pieces of wire together may be difficult due to the different types of wire and the varying diameters of wire. Accordingly, what is needed is a splicer device that enables the splicing of different diameter wires and wire types for a secure mechanical and electrical joint.